


Bubble gum

by FaLiur3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaLiur3/pseuds/FaLiur3
Summary: I've made This really fucking hard to find so antis fuck off.  Song is Bubble gum by Clario :))Edit: Sorry that was pretty harsh :')  I wrote this late at night when I was struggling with my own issues, its in the notes.  Antis, ya'll can chill.  The only tag this has is Fluff and Angst, and I changed the fandom so just leave me and my metal issues be <33
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for hyperfixation, feeling really stressed with my family, anxiety, depression, eating disorder, etc and self harm so I need something sweet to cope and this is a good stress reliever. Hope you enjoy i wrote it kinda rushed at around midnight and i'm on the verge of a mental breakdown so hate if you want. Only teen and up since there's a relationship and cursing, along with kissing and hugging. Yell at me in the comments if you must I'm in a rough place anyway.

"It's so beautiful Tommy."

"Really Tubbo?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of you."

"How in god's name does the sunset remind you of me?" Tommy chuckled at the remark.

His best friend and himself were watching the sunset at the beach. _"It really was beautiful. Just like tub- Wait what!? No! I'm straight, he's not beautiful or cute-"_ He blushed at his thoughts and quickly turned away.

"Well Toms, Sunsets are so bright and vibrant, and loud. Yet the more you see them, the more you enjoy them, the more you notice how sweet, warm and calming they are. You get happy when you see them or sometimes just thinking of them makes you happy."

"W-what? Tubbo you arsehole!" Tommy said as he got even more flustered.

"I'm not wrong." Tubbo shifted so he was sitting on his legs and was more eye level with Tommy. He peered at Tommy, noticing his features. He had gorgeous blue eyes that shimmered all the time. Tommy glared back noticing things he wouldn't have. All of Tubbo's soft features, his dark brown eyes, his soft li-

Tommy started to get too flustered wondering what the next train of events would occur next and If he was ready for them, "Hey Tubbo, I think we should leave. It's getting really late." 

"Of I suppose you're right. Well I guess we part for now?" Tubbo said, a hint of disappointment lingering in his voice.

"Uhm, yeah I'll see you later Bee."

"Seeya, I guess"

And so the two made their ways home. Tommy's mind started to wonder where that would've gone, and why tubbo looked so sad.

**_I'm sorry I didn't kiss you_ **

_"God why did these feelings have to come now!?”_ He thought to himself

**_But It's obviously I wanted to_ **

_"Maybe I should go to his house, I should apologize, maybe It'll calm my nerves,"_ He said, talking to no one just trying to loosen himself a bit.

Tubbo wasn't taking this very well. He flopped on his bed with a mix of choked sobs just wondering what he was thinking.

**_Bubble gum down my throat and it's a curse_ **

"W-why can't I j-just tell him I l-like him!?" The brunette cried out in between more weeping.

On alert, he sat up trying to wipe away tears when he heard his doorbell ring. "Who's h-here at this hour?"

Tubbo Opened the door to meet some familiar sky blue eyes, slightly clouded.

**_But My Luck couldn't get any worse_ **

"Oh, h-hey Tommy"

"Hey Bee," Tommy said then gulped. "I have said something, relating to earlier."

**_Cause I swallowed the bubble gum_ **

"O-oh, what is it Tommy?" 

"Well Tubbo, I uh, I wanted to say sorry I didn't realize what was happening, I got nervous and I ruined the moment."

"Toms, why are you apologizing? I know you don't like me back, it's okay, I shouldn't have been so suggestive."

"No Tubbo! You don't get it! I like you too, I have but I pushed it down cause I was scared!"

**_Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb._ **

"Y-you, what?"

"I like you dummy!" Tommy said as he pulled Tubbo into a warm embrace, hands wrapping the brunette's waist.

"You, l-like me back?!" Tubbo said quite flustered, turning a light shade of pink.

**_Pink flowers grow from my skin_ **

"Yes, idiot." Tommy looked down at the shorter boy before asking;

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

**_Pepto bismol veins, and I grin_ **

And with that they shared a warm kiss that dripped like honey, after they broke out into giggles.

"So what would this make us Toms?"

"What would you like us to be?"

"I uhm, Boyfriends?"

"Then boyfriends it is bee."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said hate if you must but i wont care. I'm in a rough place any ways so antis, suck my clit. Sorry I'm kinda loosing my composure I'll probably apologize later but I'm in a lot of pain right now. 
> 
> edit: YOOO 1000+ HITS TYSM- YALL ARE TOO KIND-


End file.
